Inescapable fears
by kaza85
Summary: Tifa gets an unexpected visit during the night..warnings: lemon content, complete oneshot. SephTifa pairing


**Title: Inescapable Fears**

**Character pairing:** Tifa x Sephiroth

**Warning:** lemon content ahead, mature readers only. No flames pls.

**Disclaimer:** I think it's pretty obvious that square soft, ff7 and its characters don't belong to me cause if it did I'd turn it into a cgi animated series with of course Tifa and Seph as the main pairing.

**Note:** Just would like u to know that this is actually my first non yaoi lemon pairing, I hope I did an okay job. Pls let me know what you guys think.

* * *

Lightly she could feel fingers brush stray strands of hair from her face and then trace the side of her face from the top of her forehead to her chin before kissing her lips softly causing her half awakened state to smile tenderly as the name 'Cloud' came to mind. Slowly she becomes fully awake and alert unable to help but feel slightly guilty at her feeling of being complete in the safest arms she could think of. Gradually she opens her eyes to stare into the gentle bright blue pair watching her from above. 

Both smile at each other, and as Cloud again lowered his face towards hers, she gently closes her eyes again and surrenders herself to clouds lips as she feels them suckle her lower lip asking for permission to enter.

Happy to comply with Cloud and her desire matching his own, she parts her lips and eagerly awaits for the other's tongue to delve into her tender mouth and explore every inch of her sinfully sweet mouth.

A small part of her feels that she doesn't deserve this happiness but the thought quickly disappears as she feels hands travel up her bare legs. As lips meet lips his fingers are gently swirling along her soft skin causing a fire to ignite behind her ruby wine colored eyes.

"Cloud" she moans softly, desperately wanting his naked body closer, embedded in her, never wanting him or his sweet touch to disappear.

Suddenly a deep predatory chuckle sounded from above her and her feeling of safety and completeness vanishes as fear flooded her senses. 'No.. It can't be!", she thought desperately though to afraid she was to open her eyes and check her suspicions.

"I didn't know you desired my touch this much Tifa Lock heart," Sephiroth smirked at the shivering naked form below him, still not wanting to open her eyes to the scene and admit to her predicament.

Leaning down, he let his breath tickle her sensitive earlobe before speaking again, "Submit to me Tifa and I promise I'll be gentle, fight me and you'll be lucky if you live another day after I'm done with you." His huskily purred into her ear.

Still full of fear and frozen in shock Tifa didn't move or answer the man, instead she closed her eyes even tighter. "This isn't happening, it's all just a nightmare.. all just a bad dream." She whispered fearfully over and over to herself almost for a second believing it. "You'll wake up any minute and.. and.."

"And what Lock heart, wake up in an empty bed then spend the day crying over that blond puppet, the same one that deserted you and left you alone to rot!" Sephiroth sneered causing Tifa to finally open her tear filled wine colored eyes to show the immeasurable amount of pain she still harbored from the day cloud had deserted her.

"Submit to me Tifa and I'll show you more then what that ungrateful idiot had to offer, though fight me and I'll make it your last and most painful experience in this pitiful world" he lustfully growled, "Which will it be? and do not make me repeat myself a third time." He warned.

Wide eyed Tifa stared at the man above her, her mind finally comprehending and thinking out her predicament. His silvery strands enveloping her face and tickling her skin, his mako green eyes swallowing her body hungrily and his lips slightly open and ready to devour her willingly or not.

She almost now thanks to cloud deserting her and the avalanche members going their separate ways believed she had nothing to lose or no one to live for yet still with a minor touch of hope she wondered briefly just what if this man could give her what cloud couldn't.. what if he could make her forget her heartache and give her a place to belong.. even if most likely it were a lie. 'Pain or pleasure' she thought, 'How would I like to die?', she questioned herself still having a hard time believing that Sephiroth would spare her even if she submitted without a fight.

Admittedly she realized that since cloud didn't seem to find her worthy anymore then what point was there to fight for her pitiful existence? What reason was there to fight Sephiroth and die a horribly painful death..

Finally her shivering stopped as she came to a decision and with it swallowed her fears of death, accepting it to be a possible reality she'd be facing soon – not that she minded having her lonely life ended.

Visibly she gulped, unable to find her voice and give her answer and seeing his impatience starting to grow in his green mako eyes she hesitantly lifted her head slightly up so her lips could meet Sephiroth's giving him her answer.

Surprised at her actions his eyes momentarily widened before closing half lidded and filled with twice as much lust as before. He let her control her own shyly initiated kiss before feeling her go to pull away. "I don't think so." He thought letting out a pleasurable growl and instead of letting her pull back to rest her head on the pillow, he placed both hands one of each side of her face keeping it there and with just a slight amount of force so as not to hurt her.

Eagerly as he held her face in his hands he pressed his lips hungrily onto hers nipping and suckling hers causing Tifa to unconsciously whimper underneath his body. Tifa was still afraid of Sephiroth even though she tried to deny it to herself, though whether it was because of what he stood for and what he could do to her or because she was scared of losing her weakened heart to the silver haired man she wasn't sure.

Impatiently eager to taste more of Tifa, Sephiroth pressed his tongue forcefully into her mouth and uncontrollably moaned as he traced the inside of her mouth causing another set of muffled whimpered cries from the girl beneath him.

Suddenly she couldn't deny her fears anymore.. she was losing to him. Her body was starting to scream for more of his touch and she herself was to scared to let that happen, for her heart to fall for another man, especially _him_.

Removing arms from around his back she placed her hands in between them and pressed with the last bit of strength she had against his chest forcing him to break the kiss and lean away from her face.

After getting over the sudden surprise of Tifa's sudden act he roughly grabs her wrists with his hands and yanks them into position above her head causing her to whimper in pain. She knew she'd angered him by pushing him and was terrified at what he was going to do because she'd resisted him.

"I warned you, about what would happen if you fought against me didn't I?" he questioned her aggressively. Though what terrified her most now wasn't his tone or words but the fact that he was grinning sadistically as if he had anticipated her silly and useless attempt to stop his actions.

Fearfully Tifa closes her eyes and hoped that he'd be quick in whatever punishment he'd thought out. Moving both wrists under one of his roughened hands he uses the other to grab his belt from the side of the bed where it had been discarded earlier and leans back up to bind Tifa's wrists together and then to the bed itself rendering her immobile.

Tifa whimpered again uncontrollably as she realized her punishment and new found predicament. Her wrists now were bound above her head while he continued to straddle her thighs with his muscular legs leaving her completely helpless and unable to move.

"Now, Now," he hissed seductively into her ear, "You.. did.. ask.. for.. this." He spoke kissing a trail further and further down her gut after each word causing her to weakly shudder underneath.

"Please stop.." she weakly protests one last time before finally giving in to her weakened hearts lust filled desires moaning as Sephiroth ignores her cry and swirls his tongue around and into her belly button instead.

Masculine energy surged through him as his ears feast on the explicit unadulterated sounds escaping her soft swollen lips. He growled in satisfaction at his prey, happy that she'd finally given in to him in the moment and finally gave her belly a final lick before trailing another line of nips and kisses continuing further south.

As she felt him finally reach his destination her breath hitched in her throat unconsciously as she eagerly awaited for what was to come and he couldn't help but Smirk in satisfaction at her reaction. He then very slowly uses his soft wet tongue to trail further down into her folds purposely causing her to writhe and whimper in obvious discomfort at the slowness of it all.

Just as her body began sweat and burn as if on fire he suddenly delved his tongue into her passage immediently setting a medium thrusting pace causing her to scream out in surprise. Suddenly though, just as she felt she were about to burst into flames at the pounding heat he was causing to rise from a deep coil inside her, a deep annoying ring surrounded them both growing louder and louder by the second causing Sephiroth to stop his actions. A look of surprise covered both their faces and surprisingly hidden annoyance in Tifa as a hazy white mist began to fill the room.

-------------------

Tifa couldn't help but groan in major irritation as she shifted her body so she could easily reach and slam off the offending alarm that had awakened her from her sinful dream. Though once she turned of the alarm and went to sit up on her bed now wide awake, her eyes widened as she looked at her wrists and noticed two distinctive red marks across her wrists.

+++the end+++

Reviews anyone? 'puppy eyes readers' , just a reminder though that is my first non yaoi lemon fic and ff7 fiction to so pls be gentle and let me know what u think when reviewing and if you want me to continue writing more of this pairing. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
